Sólo contigo
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: EDIT “¿Que es lo que te estoy haciendo?” Inuyasha sintió su dureza dentro del fundoshi doliendo con necesidad.“No me tientas. Sé lo que soy. Y se lo que los humanos ven en mí.” “Eres hermoso.” LEMON INUKAG ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER estandar aplied.

**ATENCIÓN: **FIC ORIGINAL DE _**LELOI**_. NI LA TRAMA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE 'ONLY WITH YOU DE LELOI'. POR OTRA PARTE DEBO AÑADIR QUE _NO_ ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN LITERAL, PUESTO QUE **HAY FRASES**, E INCLUSO **PARÁGRAFOS QUE HAN SIDO MODIFICADOS O AÑADIDOS ENTERAMENTE POR MÍ** YA QUE SINO LA HISTORIA NO TERMINABA DE ENTENDERSE DEL TODO.

POR LO TANTO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, Y A LA VEZ UNA TRADUCCIÓN.

ACLARADO ÉSE PUNTO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTAIS DE LA LECTURA.

…

_**S**__olo contigo_

…

Inuyasha dio una mirada rápido a su alrededor y satisfecho de no ver a nadie cerca, decidió entrar en las aguas termales. Cuando el calor del agua penetró profundamente en sus músculos adoloridos, dejó ir lentamente un suspiró y se relajó como hacía semanas que no podía.

A diferencia de lo que los demás pensaban, Inuyasha no estaba en contra de la idea de darse un buen chapuzón de vez en cuando en unas aguas termales, puesto que le encantaba sentir como flotaba en el agua. El único problema era el hecho de que los demás lo miraran.

Inuyasha temía ver en sus miradas el asco y el desprecio, como había visto que hacía el resto del mundo; temía oír los susurros llenos de desprecio y las burlas… los insultos y las palabras de humillación típicas al estilo: "¡Lárgate híbrido!" Temía oír sus risas cuando él se fuera como un cachorro asustado con la cola entre las piernas, queriendo ser aceptado como uno más de la manada.

No era de estúpidos que lo pensara, puesto que en su infancia ya se habían reído de su cuerpo. Su madre y él tenían que bañarse solos y apartados del resto de la gente de la mansión en la que residían.

Inuyasha recordaba como su madre le lavaba la espalda y el pelo, susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

"¿Porqué me odian?" Le preguntaba siempre a su madre.

"Porque eres especial." Le contestaba ella siempre mientras le lavaba con cuidado por detrás de las orejas. Luego él la seguía hasta llegar a su habitación, intentando no escuchar las burlas de las demás señoras de la corte. "Es un monstruo… Una abominación… No debería tener el derecho ni de respirar…"

Inuyasha se quedaba mirando a su madre fijamente, viendo la mirada triste en sus bellos ojos cuando oía por casualidad las conversaciones.

No podía saber cuando hacía que su madre tenía que soportar todo eso… incluso podría ser que tuviera que escuchar todos esos insultos desde su nacimiento. A menudo se bañaban ya llegada la noche, puesto que de esta manera se aseguraban de estar solos.

Inuyasha suspiró y se hundió en el agua dejando escapar un par de burbujas desde su boca. Todo eso había ocurrido una decena de años atrás, antes que su madre y él se fueran lejos de ese lugar repugnante lleno de desprecio, pero siempre que se bañaba en su cabeza llegaban los susurros de humillación, y las palabras tranquilizadoras de su madre.

"Inuyasha?"

Él se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Justo a un lado del lago caliente estaba Kagome sentada en el borde, tapándose con una pequeña toalla que dejaba al descubierto casi todo su cuerpo. Su piel blanca brillaba por la luna y su pelo parecía pegarse a su pecho. La carne entre sus piernas empezó a levantarse dolorosamente sin que el hanyou pudiera evitarlo

"Lo siento…" masculló, y se movió hacía un lado alejándose de la chica y de su cuerpo desnudo. Ella apartó la mirada del hanyou y se ruborizó.

"Quédate. Solo voy a bañarme" Le dijo ella mientras se deslizaba dentro de las aguas termales.

Las mejillas de él se convirtieron en un rojo brillante, pensando una manera de poder salir de ésta sin problemas, dándose cuenta que la única salida posible era el lugar sin piedras donde Kagome se estaba bañando.

"Yo… Yo…"

"No sabía que estabas aquí" dijo Kagome tímidamente. "Nunca te he visto bañarte en unas aguas termales."

Inuyasha sentía sus mejillas arder y a la vez su cabeza un poco mareada. Era extraño que Sango no la hubiera acompañado.

"No me gusta bañarme con más gente." Ella asintió y sus ojos se entristecieron. "No tú… me refería a otra gente" dijo rápidamente Inuyasha.

Él había visto el cambio en su mirada chocolate, y además Kagome parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Entonces será mejor que me vaya." Dijo ella.

"No… Ya salgo" Le dijo turbado a la chica del futuro. Inuyasha se dirigió hacía el lado donde no había rocas, y vio como Kagome le miraba fijamente, pero no parecía moverse ni apartarse con un movimiento de asco por parte de ella.

Salió enteramente desnudo del agua y esperó los insultos y las palabras de asco. Pero no llegaron. Se acercó a sus ropas y se giró para mirarla.

Kagome lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero Inuyasha no entendía que estaba mirando exactamente en él.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó bruscamente. Kagome se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza.

"Yo nunca… nada."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exigió. Si ella tenía algo que decir, Inuyasha quería saberlo.

"Nunca te había visto desnudo antes."

"¿Y?"

"No estaba preparada, sólo eso." Él hizo una mueca y cogió su ropa.

"Siento no ser perfecto"

"Eres…" Kagome empezó a hablar, pero se calló de repente y se ruborizó, volviendo sus mejillas de un color rojo más profundo.

Inuyasha dejó ir un suspiro y se puso los pantalones blancos, enrolló las tiras pasándole por detrás de él y luego hacía delante para hacer el nudo después.

"Solo déjame terminar de vestirme, y podrás tener tu baño" le dijó a la muchacha mientras se ponía los pantalones rojos y volvía a enrollarse las tiras para enlazarlas en el frente después.

"Eres hermoso" Suspiró Kagome. Él levantó una ceja y la miró mientras cogía su haori.

"No soy…" Ella señaló en dirección a sus pies.

"Te olvidas de tu fundoshi.(los calzones japoneses)" Inuyasha volvió a suspirar y rodó sus ojos con impaciencia, deshaciendo precipitadamente los nudos de los pantalones notó como Kagome lo miraba fijamente otra vez.

"¡No me mires!" Le gritó a la chica, Inuyasha entonces cogió el fundoshi que se encontraba olvidado en el suelo. "¿Porqué tienes que mirarme?"

"Nunca había visto… Lo siento." Inuyasha escuchó el temblor en su voz, otra vez parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Nunca habías visto a un anormal medio demonio desnudo antes, ¿es eso verdad?" Dejó ir lleno de desprecio por si mismo.

"No eres anormal."

"Si lo soy" Le contestó. Inuyasha se ató el fundoshi alrededor de su cintura y se agachó para tirar hacía arriba la tira que tapaba su entrepierna, lo colocó en su lugar y luego se subió los pantalones.

"No lo eres." Volvió a implorar la chica.

"Esto no es tema de discusión" Contestó Inuyasha irritado.

"Inuyasha, yo pienso que eres… ughh" Inuyasha oyó un chapoteo pequeño y un par de gemidos, se dio la vuelta y asustado vio como Kagome se sumergía en el agua casi por completo, en menos de un segundo se había olvidado de sus pantalones aún desatados y solo pensaba en salvarla.

"Cuidado estúpida." Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo, y se tiró al agua para poder sacarla, temiendo que se ahogara bajo el agua. "Tú idiota" Gruñó desesperado después de quitarla del agua y estirarle en suelo firme, esperando que el aire fresco de la noche consiguiera reanimarla.

Al cabo de un par de segundos eternos por parte del hanyou, Kagome gimió y abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó con una voz extrañamente ronca.

"Te desmayaste a causa de la calor" le contestó.

"¿Tú me sacaste?"

"Keh, claro." Ella dio un pequeño gritó y se lanzó a los brazos de él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

"Gracias, Inuyasha!" Las mejillas de él se tiñeron de rojo al sentir a la muchacha abrazándole desnuda y mojada contra su propio pecho desnudo y sentada encima de sus piernas.

"Um…" Masculló desesperado, pero ella no dejaba de abrazarle.

Su cuerpo estaba excitándose, preparándose, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? Ella lo había estado mirando bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo podía Kagome atormentarlo apretando sus brazos calientes y mojados alrededor de sus hombros y presionando su mejilla sudorosa contra el cuello del hanyou? Las piernas de ella estaban entre las de él, su rodilla acariciando suavemente su… Él dejó ir un jadeó.

"No hagas eso." suplicó.

"¿El qué?" Le pidió Kagome inocentemente, apretando sus pechos plenos contra el duro torso de él, enviando un montón de descargas por sus cuerpos. La rodilla de Kagome se movió un poco hacía delante, deshaciendo poco a poco su fundoshi. Inuyasha se sintió temblar de deseo.

"Para por favor… No sabes lo que me estás haciendo." Ella se separó del cuerpo de él y se ruborizó, pero su rodilla seguía tocándole.

"¿Que es lo que te estoy haciendo?" Inuyasha pestañeo un par de veces desesperado, y sintió su dureza dentro del fundoshi doliendo con necesidad.

Sacudió su cabeza nervioso y contestó.

"No me tientas. Sé lo que soy. Y se lo que los humanos ven en mí."

"No me importa que es lo que piensen. A mi me gustas tal y como eres."

"No puedes." susurró Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño turbado. "Soy un monstruo… No debería ni de respirar." En la mente de él podía oír las risas de las señoras de la corte, mientras su madre lo miraba con tristeza.

Pero de repente sintió una mano fresca acariciando su mejilla, Kagome le estaba mirando fijamente otra vez, con una mirada llena de preocupación.

"Eres hermoso." Oyó que decía de una forma tímida. Él bajó su mirada para observarla y notó como sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Podía sentir su calor. Lentamente, como si estuviera asustado de romperla, Inuyasha envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apretándola contra su corazón.

Su rodilla acarició su fundoshi y en respuesta Inuyasha dejó ir un gemido. Ella se movió hacía atrás, estirándose en el suelo y tirando de él haciendo que terminará encima de la pelinegra.

"Te deseo" ella le susurró sin aliento.

"¿Cómo puedes desearme?" le pidió, sintiendo su feminidad abierta y desnuda debajo de él. "Yo soy… Soy…" Pero Inuyasha perdió el camino de sus pensamientos al sentir como Kagome empujaba su sexo contra el suyo.

Con un precipitado movimiento Inuyasha desató y se sacó el fundosuhi, frotándose contra ella libremente; sintió la humedad y la carne de Kagome contra su dura excitación, ella dejó ir un jadeo de placer. La chica no mentía cuando decía que lo deseba, el olor picante le llegaba hasta su nariz.

"¿Cómo puedes desearme?" le pidió frotándose contra ella otra vez en una lenta caricia. Ella asintió desesperada y se movió hacía abajo para que la masculinidad de Inuyasha se apretará contra su centro ardiente. Sin decir nada más aplastó sus labios contra los del hanyou, la boca de ella moviéndose frenética en la de Inuyasha, y el hanyou abrió la suya para poder besar a Kagome y poder saborearla con la lengua.

El beso junto con el calor lo abrumó y sin poder evitarlo se empujó fuertemente dentro de ella, la carne húmeda lo rodeo ardientemente, sintió una extraña barrera y la rompió exhalando ir un gruñido, Kagome dejó ir un grito, haciendo que el hanyou tuviera miedo al pensar que le había causado daño a la chica a causa de no poder detener sus instintos.

"Kagome…" Le susurró preocupado. Sin decir nada Kagome le ayudó a quitarse su kimono y lo tiraron lejos, de esta manera sus cuerpos estaban en contacto piel contra piel.

Inuyasha la miró preocupado y a continuación la besó profundamente. Entre beso y beso Kagome habló.

"Despacio." ella dijo. "Ve despacio." Él asintió y ésta vez empujó contra ella lentamente. Las caderas de Inuyasha comenzaron a entrar y salir, quería hacerla gemir hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más el placer, sin querer acelerar el ritmo sabiendo que eso significaría el final. Inuyasha quería que esto durara para ella, quería que lo recordara toda su vida, aunque tuviera que controlar sus instintos hasta la locura.

"I-Inuyasha…" Ella lo miró desperada, e Inuyasha se perdió en sus lagunas azul grisáceas. Su cuerpo se arqueó, gimiendo enloquecida por los movimientos de cada embestida.

Kagome sentía que necesitaba sentirlo moverse más rápido, y no entendía porqué el hanyou hacía las embestidas tan lentas, así que comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, atrayéndolo hacía su interior, más y más fuerte. El instinto de Inuyasha empezó a controlarlo y no pudo contenerse más haciendo que embistiera más violentamente, yendo cada vez más rápido.

Desesperado Inuyasha se inclinó sobre su boca, entrando en ella más profundamente si cabe, él gruño de placer. Kagome le agarró de la cabeza y le beso en la boca con la lengua, acariciándole las orejas al ritmo que él embestía en ella. Hasta que llegó la liberación para los dos, violentamente.

"Kag-Kagommme" Inuyasha dejó ir un gruñido.

"In-Inuyash…AAhh!" Ninguno de los dos podía creerse lo que estaban sintiendo, era como si una ola ardiendo lo barriese todo en sus cabezas, pasándose el orgasmo de uno al otro con sus bocas y miembros fuertemente pegados.

Finalmente sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, él permaneció tumbado encima de ella, con las piernas de la chica enroscadas en la cintura, con las manos pequeñas de la chica acariciando sus sudorosas orejas y con su miembro aún dentro de ella.

Hojas diminutas del suelo se había movido de su alrededor para terminar colocadas en la cara del hanyou, Kagome se las quitó como pudo sacudiéndolas lejos.

"… Tú me has liberado." Gimió Inuyasha, mirando a donde caían las hojas. Kagome envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y volvió aplastar sus labios contra la boca de Inuyasha buscando su lengua desesperada.

"Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba hacer esto contigo." Él bajó su mirada hacía ella.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo?"

"Desde hace mucho" Le contestó la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa "Y deja de preguntarme."

"Lo olvidé." él le susurró, mordisqueando su cuello, sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar otra vez. Ella dejó ir un grito, causando que Inuyasha parara de moverse otra vez.

"No pares." Le gruñó al hanyou. Inuyasha volvió a moverse en ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba listo para estallar otra vez, Inuyasha gimió sintiendo su cuerpo ser lanzado hacía el cielo otra vez.

El hanyou permaneció tumbado encima de ella y jadeo. Kagome lo abrazó con brazos y piernas.

"Eso fue…"

"Maravilloso." Le susurró, y vio como Kagome asentía adormilada.

"Lo hicimos."

Se quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente ella habló.

"Deberíamos bañarnos juntos más a menudo." Él cerró los ojos y dejó ir una exhalación. Inuyasha respondió cansado. "Pero sólo contigo."

FIN

…


End file.
